


The Other Side

by BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: EGS Flash Fiction Week, EGS Flash Fiction Week 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder/pseuds/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder
Summary: Only found out about this today, so I'm doing it only today.  Gotta be honest - as is rather obvious - flashfics aren't my thing.  (Speaking of which, yes, I'm still working on it!  I even bought permanent streaming rights to a film just for it!)9, 17, 17 - Ashley and Sam visit Tara and Andrea.So, well, nothing much happens, but, well, that's why I don't do flashfics.
Kudos: 9





	The Other Side

"Hey, Tara - this is my friend's boyfriend, Sam. I mentioned I was visiting, and he wanted to meet you."

Tara drew close to Sam, within sniffing distance. Although Sam knew there was nothing to smell anymore, he instinctively drew back. She started to follow, but at once turned to Ashley. "You have changed since last we met," said Tara. "You give off the air of nobility."

Ashley was briefly confused, before she realized what Tara was saying. "Oh!" she said. "Morganatic marriage to a dragon."

Tara cocked her head. "Is that possible on your side of the world? And what of the flying girl?"

Ashley sighed. "Sorry, that was a joke. I got... what you would call the air of nobility... somehow when an artifact powered by a dragon scale overloaded and blew up." Tara straightened, and her eyes widened. "I know, we didn't think it was possible, eith-"

"Wait, wait, wait," interrupted Sam. "Flying girl? So the rumors are true?"

"Oh... right. I forgot we never told you that."

"Apologies, have I divulged a secret?" asked Tara.

Ashley laughed and smiled at Sam. "Little bit. We were probably going to tell him pretty soon anyway."

"Yeah, and I'd heard the rumor," said Sam. "Everyone's heard the rumor, but..."

"...a friend of ours has been spreading misinformation," said Ashley. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we were about to tell you that, too. So now you can tell Sarah you know both those things!" She paused. "Actually, you should probably let Tedd know, too."

"Never have been too happy about how those two always seem to go together..." muttered Sam, ignored by all present.

"So why did you wish to meet us?" asked Tara.

Sam sighed. "I don't know. All this magic stuff is so new to me. Apparently it's no big thing on this side?"

"You are under a spell of your own device as we speak."

Sam's breathing became rapid as he took several steps back, his eyes wide open, looking back to the portal that had brought him and Ashley there.

"Sam?" said Ashley. "Sam, it's okay. They don't care." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Was that indecorous?" asked Tara.

"Kinda," said Ashley. "Can you sense what kind of spell?"

"Only that it's physical."

"Okay. Then I won't say, only that it's something that, like he said, is no big thing here, but a really big thing back home." She caught herself blushing. "A really big thing."

"You have so little knowledge of this side of the world. For you to know this, then, it must be similar to your lover's magic, correct?"

"Hey, you haven't said anything!" said Sam to Andrea at once. "Your name's Andrea, right?"

"I've had little to say," said Andrea. "Only that I am astounded that with the relative paucity of magical knowledge on your side of the world you opened, first a line of communication, and so soon after, a physical portal."

"Oh! Well, my girlfriend is..." - Sam took an involuntary sharp intake of breath - "...one of the best... friends... of one of the best wizards out there!" he said with a forced smile.

"Very well. It is good to see you, Ashley, and your friend, and good to learn of your newfound peerage," said Andrea. "But what were you intending to do on this side of the world?"

"Oh!" shouted Ashley. "Uh... do you guys have pizza?"

"The form of bread, typically topped with a spiced purée of savory berries, as well as cheeses and sometimes sliced vegetables or meats?"

"That's the one."

"We do indeed."

"Great! Let's do that then."

"Let us indeed do so."

"Very well, then," said Tara. "You are all to follow me, and only me, closely."


End file.
